Honey Lemon
)http://ja.wikipedia.org/wiki/ベイマックス#登場キャラクター Honey Tall Girl |race =Human |height =5'10" (1.77 m) |likes = |dislikes = Confrontation amongst friends People getting hurt Hippopotamuses Pessimism |occupation = SFAI Student Superheroine |status = Alive |residence =Go Go's Apartment |affiliations =Big Hero 6 San Fransokyo Institute of Technology (formerly) San Fransokyo Art Institute |friends = |debut =''Big Hero 6'' |voice actor =Génesis Rodríguez |animator(s) =Andrew Cheswort, Jason Figliozzi |designer(s) =Shiyoon Kim}} Honey Lemon is a major character in Big Hero 6. She is a member of the superhero team Big Hero 6. Background Not much is known about Honey Lemon, although it can be inferred that she has had a passion for chemistry since she was little. As a child, she had tastes for clothing and cooking. She also experimented in her family's tool shed (which suffered terrible consequences) with chemicals found under the kitchen sink.https://disneysbighero6-bh6.tumblr.com/post/101608867314/honey-lemon When she enrolled in high school, Honey fell in love with studying chemistry at the same time she became romantically attracted to a French foreign exchange student named Andre, whom she still remembers fondly. Her passion for chemistry soon led her to enrollment at San Fransokyo with the goal of introducing energy-efficient, environmentally friendly chemical formulas. Personality Honey is a tremendously intelligent, self-proclaimed "chemistry whiz" and an incredibly cheery and optimistic woman as sweet as her namesake rolled into an exuberant ball of energy. Arguably the most extroverted member of Big Hero 6, Honey is eternally optimistic, sweet and outgoing; when she's around, she brings everyone into a better mood and alleviates conflict. Honey loves living the experience with her friends and seems to find everything in life interesting, thus she never finds a dull or melancholic moment. She is humorously photogenic and tends to take pictures and selfies with her friends whenever she finds a moment that excites her. Despite her sweet personality, Honey can occasionally lose her temper. Along with her cheery nature, Honey's intelligence is profound and possesses an intimate passion for chemistry and nature, to the point of eccentricity. Coupling this with her enthusiasm, she has an unexpected love of danger and experiencing surprising and sudden events. This is demonstrated by the fact that handling hazardous and volatile substances in her line of work does not faze her at all - on the contrary, she is excited to take part in it. Of all her teammates, Honey is also the most observant. Throughout their time as heroes, she managed to decode various pieces of evidence regarding the identity and motives of Yokai, having found his refurbished portal, as well as a recording revealing his true intentions. This arguably ties into the fact that Honey is the most intelligent member of the team, aside from Hiro. According to supplemental materials, Honey is very environmental, as her passion for chemistry also comes from her desire to benefit the world. She believes in using chemistry to one day replace industrial and potentially pollutive methods with simple and safer applications. Though she is known to be a lover of chemistry, she also developed a love for art, but kept this a secret from her friends because science and art were considered opposite sides by the students of San Fransokyo Institute of Technology and the San Fransokyo Art Institute; as well as the fact that both schools are rival institutions. She unknowingly revealed this to Go Go since she sleep-talks and eventually, all of her friends found this out, but were accepting and had no issue with it. Appearance Honey has lightly tanned skin, bright green eyes, dark eyebrows, and long hair that reaches halfway down her back with a yellow headband keeping her fringe in place. She is thin and distinctly tall, appearing to be so even without her trademark platform heels. She wears pink lipstick and large magenta-rimmed glasses that also function as impromptu safety goggles. Though her hair is honey-blonde in the film, in the end credits and in the TV series it has a more orange/ginger tone. Honey also changes her clothing on a daily basis. Her outfit theme generally consists of a vibrant fashion matching 60's and early 70's style clothing, many of which are in various shades of yellow or pink. She also often wears various pairs of large platform heels that boost her to the heights of Baymax and Wasabi (6'2", to be exact) and often wears 60's style headbands that cover her hairline. While encountering Yokai for the first time, Honey is wearing a large white peter-pan collared sweater with a pink ribbonotted sheer leggings. At Tadashi's funeral, Honey wears a black long-sleeved dress with a belt and a white peter-pan collar with black stockings and her hair up in a modest bun. In her superhero form, Honey's outfit consists of a light purple dress with white linings, dark magenta sleeves and leggings, purple platform heels and pink armor with a belt to match. She does not wear her glasses, but instead wears a purple helmet with orange highlights over her head. Her helmet had a transparent visor in the film that covered her entire face, but in the TV show it is pink and only covers her eyes. Slung over her shoulder is her special purse for combat. Out of the team, her suit is the least armored, but this keeps her nimble and agile when attacking. Powers and Abilities Like her teammates, Honey Lemon does not have powers, but possesses high intelligence. In particular, she is has an innate talent in chemistry. She also has above-average agility and strength, though not as high as her teammate Go Go Tomago. *'Multilingualism:' She is fluent in English, Spanish and Japanese. *'Expert chemistry skills:' Honey is a brilliant chemist, able to calculate a plethora of chemical substances with a variety of effect. At the university, she was even able to induce chemical embrittlement to a four-hundred pound ball of tungsten carbide, an incredibly dense substance, turning it to dust by mere touch afterwards. Her knowledge in chemistry is thorough enough for her to calculate and input custom chemicals on her purse at incredible speeds without having to looking at the typepad. Equipment Honey is equipped with special features and weapons from her suit, making her the most versatile member of the team. The suit also protects her skin from potential chemical leaks. *'Chem-Purse:' The chem-purse is Honey's primary source of power, as it allows her to create chem-balls. **'Machine gun mode:' Hiro created a modified chem-purse with a machine gun mode that allows her to shoot chem-balls at a faster pace. **'Sniper-bazooka mode': In "City of Monsters", the modified chem-purse has another mode in the opposite side: this one is used as a bazooka using the canon of the machine gun support, deploying a sight in the side, allowing Honey make a long-distance accurate shot. **'Chem-Balls:' Like their name imply, chem-balls are filled with chemicals that have different properties and may be used for attacking, defense or aiding in other ways. **'Bunny Shield:' She can encase herself in a gelatinous substance shaped like a bunny that helps to shield her from attacks. *'Chem-boots:' Equipped on Honey's ultra armor, these boots can shoot chem-balls at a close distance through a hole in the soles, permitting the use of different chemicals to upgraded mobility: **'Goop:' creates a gelatinous chemical for Honey to bounce off and make large jumps. **'Freezing:' Creates ice behind the boots, allowing Honey to slide towards any place, inclusive in midair. Battle Suits Honey Lemon has used different types of armors to fight along with Big Hero 6 and defeat their foes. *'Super Armor:' It's her main armor, and the one she uses along with her chem-purse. *'Forest Armor:' When she went to Muirahara Woods to save Fred, Baymax and Hiro, she made an armor with wood and forest materials, and used sap balls to replace her chem-balls. *'Ultra Armor:' An enhanced armor made of titanium, which was silver and black with some pink parts. In Season 2, this armor is repainted, where the silver parts are now black and the color of the Chem-Purse is changed to match the black with pink details. Honey Superhero Render.png|Super Armor. Honey Forest Armor.png|Forest Armor. Honey Ultra Armor.png|Ultra Armor. Honey Ultra Armor 2.0.png|New Ultra Armor. History At the San Fransokyo Institute of Technology, Honey Lemon and her colleagues are in the process of creating new inventions for the world to see. Honey is working on chemical metal embrittlement when she is introduced to the younger brother of her friend and classmate Tadashi Hamada, Hiro, who's in the middle of a tour throughout the university. After showing her experiment to Hiro, Honey joins the others in the former's meeting with Fred, who notes the occasion of when he once asked Honey to concoct a formula that would turn him into a fire-breathing lizard at will, though she denied his request, believing that such ambitions weren't science. Later on, after Hiro decides that he wants to join the university, Tadashi informs him of the annual science fair that would bestow upon him a chance to showcase an invention and if the showcase impresses the school's head professor, Robert Callaghan, he'll be granted with enrollment. Honey joins the Hamada brothers, along with the rest of her friends, in assisting Hiro in creating a mass amount of miniature robotic nano-bots known as the Microbots. On the day of the fair, Honey stands by Hiro's side for support, taking photos with the rest of her friends to remember the occasion. Fortunately, the fair is a success and Hiro is granted enrollment within the school. Honey and the others celebrate his triumph by heading to Cass' café while Hiro and Tadashi stay behind for some alone time, during which Tadashi and supposedly Callaghan are killed in a deadly fire, the latter being trapped in the burning school building and the former attempting to save him. Honey and the others join together in comforting the Hamada family over Tadashi's death, though Hiro distances himself from the group for several weeks. One night, however, they find him wandering around the city with Baymax, Tadashi's healthcare robot, prompting them to follow behind. Unbeknownst to the team, Hiro's Microbots were stolen by a mysterious man named Yokai, who he and Baymax were in the process of capturing. Worried for the safety of his friends, Hiro encourages the gang to leave, but a comforting Honey steps up and refuses to be pushed away, wanting to help her young friend recover from Tadashi's demise. Before the conversation can go any further, however, Yokai soon spots the group near the docks and immediately attacks (though not before Honey manages to snap a quick picture in awe). Honey and the others evade the villain in Wasabi's van, where Hiro explains the situation. While Wasabi believes that Yokai is out to kill them, the eternally optimistic Honey reassures her friends that they don't know if he really is trying to kill them until Yokai throws a car at their vehicle (prompting her to scream hysterically "He's trying to kill us!!"). Fortunately, the friends are able to escape with their lives after falling into the bay and unintentionally fooling Yokai into believing them to be dead. The team then takes refuge at Fred's mansion home, where they are able to recover from the incident. While they rest, Hiro begins to ponder Yokai's identity. Fortunately, Baymax reveals to have his health information (having scanned him during the escapade), allowing him access to tracking the villain. With this, Hiro suggests that the group upgrade themselves into a team of crime-fighting heroes. However, Honey believes that such an idea may not be the best, as they're merely a bunch of nerds. Even so, Hiro assures them that they can be far more and, with that, the group goes through with his plans. Honey receives a special purse capable of creating chemical weapons in the form of chem-balls. With these, Honey can create a variety of unique attacks, making her a powerful member of the team. After some training, the group sets out to an abandoned island, where Yokai is said to be hidden. Once they arrive, they learn that the island was once a facility used by Alistair Krei for building and testing a teleportation portal. Unfortunately, during the testing process, the test pilot, Abigail, was apparently killed, resulting in the facility's closure. The information leads the team to believe that Krei is the man behind Yokai's mask, wanting to rebuild the portal. Just as they reach this conclusion, Yokai appears and attacks them again. Honey assists Go Go in battling the villain, but she is soon defeated. The battle ends with Hiro finally unmasking the villain, who is then revealed to be Professor Callaghan, shocking every member of the team. Callaghan explains that he used the Microbots to escape his supposed death, callously brushing off the fact that Tadashi died trying to save him. Enraged, Hiro removes Baymax's healthcare chip (the chip that gives him his sweet and caring nature), leaving him to become a ruthless killing machine with one directive: to destroy Callaghan. Wasabi, Go Go and Fred attempt to fend off Baymax, knowing that murder is not the answer, but fail. Meanwhile, Honey recovers Baymax's original programming chip and, just as he is about to deliver the deathblow to Callaghan, restores the robot to his normal peaceful self. Unfortunately, this allows Callaghan the opportunity to escape. Hiro scolds Honey on her actions, furious that Callaghan had managed to avoid death, but Wasabi and Go Go defend her, telling him that they never agreed to kill Yokai. This only fuels Hiro's anger even further and, as a result, Honey and the others are left stranded on the island as Hiro storms off in frustration with Baymax, though they are eventually rescued by Fred's servant Heathcliff some time afterwards. Once they return to San Fransokyo, they comfort Hiro, knowing that his actions were merely out of grief. After the boy apologizes for letting his anger and grief blind him towards them and the team forgives him, Honey reveals to have found another recording from the facility that reveals that the test pilot, Abigail, was the daughter of Callaghan, revealing that his schemes are driven out of revenge. Honey and the others rush to Krei Tech to save the founder, only to be attacked by a vengeful Callaghan. During the battle, Honey encloses herself in a chemical bubble for protection, but Callaghan strikes his Microbots through the surface in an attempt to impale her. Fortunately, Honey manages to use her chemicals to grab hold of one of the Microbot tentacles, which pulls her out of the bubble upon retraction, thus saving her. After reuniting with her teammates, Hiro instructs a new plan--to take out the Microbots and send them within the sucking portal. To keep him from noticing their plans, Honey and Fred set off a distraction, combining their abilities to create an array of clouds, thus blocking Callaghan from witnessing the damage that they're causing to the Microbots from below. Using her purse, Honey manages to wipe out an immense amount of Microbot clusters, putting the final touches on rendering the masked villain powerless. After Callaghan is defeated and the portal is taken down, the magnetic containment field of the machine begins to glitch, sending it on the verge of exploding. Before the team can retreat, however, Baymax senses life within the portal, leading the team to believe it to be Abigail. Baymax and Hiro journey inside to save her, but due to a major setback, Baymax is forced to sacrifice his life in the process. Even so, Hiro and Abigail return safely and with Callaghan foiled and behind bars, the city is saved. Honey and her friends return to their normal lives, officially welcoming Hiro into San Fransokyo Tech, greeting him at the Lucky Cat Café in the morning. Honey and her friends take Hiro in a tour around the school and he later settles in Tadashi's former lab. Meanwhile, Fred attempts to reunite the rest of her friends to once again act as the superhero team they had formed, but Honey negates as she does not want to lose anyone else besides Baymax and almost Hiro as well. Despite the negations, they all gear up and go on night patrol, following a high-speed car and stopping it only to embarrasingly find out it was a pregnant woman and her lover rushing to the hospital. Hiro on the other hand found Baymax's original healthcare chip and restores the robot, but then was caught by Mr. Yama, who captured Hiro at his office along with Fred. The rest of the team found out about this and saved them helped by Heathcliff again, with Honey Lemon freezing Yama using one of her chem-balls, though she did not feel good about having to do it. Later, Yama reveals an army of Baymax Clones he secretly created when he kept Hiro and Fred captive, and sent the robots out to attack the streets. Honey Lemon and her friends went to stop them; later finding out about a mysterious power source that Yama stole from the SFIT was about to explode. The item over-charged a train with its energy, but the team managed to stop it in time and destroyed it. Upon realizing all the lives they saved, Honey rejoins her friends in the resurgence of Big Hero 6, who set out to protect San Fransokyo from any and all dangers in honor of Tadashi's dream of helping a lot of people. Trivia *Honey Lemon appears on a power disc for the video game Disney INFINITY 2.0. *In the original comic series, Honey Lemon was the codename for Aiko Miyazaki. In the film, Honey Lemon is a nickname, and her real name has yet to be revealed. **Oddly enough, in the episode "Rivalry Weak", Honey Lemon is the actual name printed on her school ID's. *She runs her own online boutique store. *The 2013 Rotoscopers video and early information regarding the plot had called for Honey and Go Go having a shallow rivalry involving boys. The video also depicted Honey as pyromaniac (or in general, a secret love for blowing things up), who was very concerned about her clothes and stood out due to her fashion. *Early concept art showed Honey Lemon as a barista at the Lucky Cat Café (or Sweet Bean Coffee in some early drafts of the film). *One of Honey's early concept designs made it into the film in the form of a San Fransokyo advertisement billboard. It can be seen very quickly at the beginning of the film, and when Baymax and Hiro test their flying abilities in the city for the first time. *According to her voice actress, Honey Lemon is of Hispanic descent. This is evident by her accentual pronunciation of Hiro and Go Go's names. *Honey's phone case is based on fellow Disney character Nick Wilde, an antropomorphic fox and a major character from the film Zootopia. *Honey Lemon is currently the only Big Hero 6 character to have the same voice actor in multiple versions of the movie, as Génesis Rodríguez voiced Honey Lemon in the English and Latin American Spanish dubs of the movie. For the series however, she has another dub actress. *Honey is first seen listening to Boca, Doce Boca by Jose Luis Rodriguez, the father of her voice actress. Appearances Gallery Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Superheroines Category:Big Hero 6 Members